Daughter of Iron: A Bo Stark Story
by Mara Winchester
Summary: Details the life of Bo Stark, Tony's young daughter, retelling PHASE 1 of the MCU through her eyes.
1. MAY 2010

**_MAY 16_** ** _TH_**

Dad just gave this journal to me. Well, Pepper gave it to me, Dad's off in Vegas for the next few days. He's won an award because of course he has. Pepper is dad's assistant. I think her family were hippies because who names their kid Pepper (no offence Pep). She's brilliant. Dad wrote a little note on the inside of you:

 _'Dear Bo, shine on you crazy diamond. Mom kept a diary for years, think she like a place to vent. Being ten is really hard these days, so know you have an outlet for frustration from people like me. Peace and Love, Dad._

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Bo Stark. Its actually Maria Bhodi Stark but dad calls me 'Bo' because 'I just look like one."

Mom actually did call. I asked if she wanted to see me but she said something about a photoshoot. I think she's more freaked out by the idea she would have to speak with either Pepper or Dad if she came into the house. She and Dad loved each other for however enough time it was to 'make' me as Mom so lovely puts it. I used to live with her, as I recall. Dad paid her alimony even though she wasn't married and whenever she got an assignment I'd go with her. Most of the time I spent with whatever nanny I had that time _(they seemed to come and go a lot)_ there were some happy memories, I try and describe them to Jarvis whenever I get the chance, write them down. That's the thing about getting older, childhood stuff starts fading away. Ugh growing up sucks.

Obie got me a new computer, it's touch screen. I didn't tell him how Dad's developed like hologram type computers. Apparently Dad is super smart and can like freaking design and makes stuff in a number of hours. He's like Prince in that way. Note I have met Prince a few times. He's taller than _me (one day I shall be over five feet I just know it)_ and he also taught me how to play Purple Rain on the computer. I like the piano because it reminds me of a computer keyboard. Is that weird? Mom used to say that was weird. Then again Mom never finished high school so what does she know?

 ** _MAY 17_** ** _TH_**

Rhody called, he and dad are coming home later tonight. He wished me a happy birthday and promised to get me something really cool when they get back. Dad's going off to the Middle East to meet with potential buyers for something. Mom asked me if I ever feel neglected by his schedule. I don't really. He's like most other Malibu dads, really busy running companies. But he at least tries.

He's tries and help pick me up and drop me off at least a few times a week. He likes to drive me to school in a sports car. Show off to the moms. Sometimes he's dated a few.

That's always been awkward.

Besides unlike with Mom, I have my own family out here. There's:

Obie- He was granddad's business partner and he helped out Dad after my grandparents died in that car wreck. He's sort of cool, I can tell he doesn't like kids but I guess I wore off on him.

Happy- He's dad's and mine bodyguard. He likes British TV. that's fun. Its encouraged me to read because they actually deal with real issues like death and acceptance and shit like that. Instead of _"Kristi and Stacy compete for who will be Babysitter of the month! Karen learns that sharing is caring but complains about for the entire book!"_

Like ugh.

Jarvis- Jarvis the computer system at the house. It's like an A.I but not as invasive. Dad created him instead of having to deal with hiring another butler after the death of the real Jarvis. I apparently learned how to use him when I was a baby. Dad said he thinks I would intentionally annoy him on purpose because one moment he would be using Jarvis to have a presentation to potential buyers and then the next moment Teletubbies would be blasting instead.

 _Rhody-_ He's my godfather. He's in the air force so I don't get to see him as often as I want but when he shows up He and Dad have like the best time together. Rhody is apparently going to teach me how to drive and shoot stuff when I'm older.

 _Pepper-_ Pepper is dad's assistant but she's super cool. She helps me out with girl stuff and boys. I sort of wish she and dad would get married that way I can finally call her Mom.

 _Dad-_ Dad's like my best friend really. He's cooler than a lot of dads are normally. He likes to know what I'm doing in school. His way of bonding is help restore classic cars and blast 'classic rock.' Like last year, when Justin Bieber got famous and I had my fifteen seconds where I was into him, Dad blasted ACDC from downstairs whenever I blasted Justin Bieber. Pepper actively avoided coming into the house when possible.

Pepper's been helping me with homework tonight. Well by helping me I mean she's been on her laptop all evening watching the stock market while I finished all my stuff just before seven and played with different formulas dad's been working with for the rest of the evening.

Pepper says Dad was late to accept his award but according to Rhody he was "with two lovely ladies and winning at Craps."

Pepper muttered something about "Yep, someone's catching crabs tonight."

I think that was a sex comment but I can't be sure.

 ** _MAY 18_** ** _TH_**

Dad got home late last night. He brought A Hollywood Reporter lady? _(Correction via Pepper: Vanity Fair)._ She's cute and Blonde and wants to be the badass female journalist. Of course, like most reporters that interview Dad, she ended up in bed with him. I did finally get to see dad today, I got up earlier then usual _(school starts at eight so I'm up by six thirty or so. Today I was up by five)_ Dad was down in the garage, blasting music. "Hey Bodi _" (this is a reference to a Keanu Reeves movie that dad says I cant see until I'm twenty)_ he greeted me. Every year on my birthday he tells me about how I was born:

Mom and Dad met at this party that apparently 'Johnnie' _(JFK JR according to Happy. He's dead now)_ threw. Had a few drinks, " _kissed on the cab ride home and then didn't even make it back to the hotel I was staying at"._ Mom and Dad met up a few times afterwords but it was nothing really serious. Then on New Years Day 2000, Dad got a call from Mom, informing him "I was going to be a Dad. Great way to start up a new century."

I asked Dad if he and Mom ever talked about being like a real family. Like you know, living together, having a ceremony where she wore a white dress, having exchanges that don't end with a police officer having to separate her from him like at my eighth birthday party.

 _"She didn't want that. She didn't want to leave Vegas."_ is how Dad tells it. We then worked on the car for the rest of the time we had. Dad was telling me how this summer he wants to get it working. _"See if you wanna finally learn how to drive."_ I told him that was crazy, because you know, I'm ten. " _You don't want Happy to drive you around the rest of your life, now do you?"_ he winked.

Pepper came in; to tell him about she got rid of the reporter. Pepper was ready to take me to school but I really wanted to see him off. Dad said it was okay, after learning I had finished my homework yesterday. _"I donated three million to the school to improve the computer lab, my little girl can be a hour late."_ -exact quote from dad.

I got in the car with Dad, while Happy followed us. Dad sped down the highway, encouraging me to scream and wave my hands up _"just like that Miley song you like!"_ as he puts it.

It was, the best! He goes like almost a hundred miles an hour and I didn't scream when he made the sharp turn like I have before.

Dad got on the private jet with Rhody and Rhody gave me a twenty-dollar bill, _"just like my Godfather gave me every year on my birthday."_ Dad laughed, because he gives me like a few hundred dollars every month for my allowance _(I don't spend it all at once like some of my classmates. Besides Dad gets me the stuff if I ask politely.)_

I'm supposed to be taking notes right now but I've already read the first Harry Potter. Dad read it to me the first night I moved into the Malibu house. I was really upset that I wasn't allowed to see Mom and that I had been taken from her on short notice. Dad got a copy of the 6th book _(perks of being Tony Stark apparently: pre-published copies of popular books)_ and over the course of a week; he read it aloud to me. He did all the voices _(he does a fantastic English accent)_ and he encouraged me to read aloud to practice my reading 'comprehension skills'. It's a fancy way of saying ability to read.

 ** _MAY 19_** ** _th_**

Dad just called. He just landed. He promises he'll be home _"in a few days tops."_ It's like late afternoon there or something _(it's 3am here)_ He sounded like he had had a few too many to drink. I told him I loved him and he told me to listen to Pepper because _"she knows best for both of our sakes."_ I think when he gets back I'll get him something for his lab. Maybe like a pair of new tools or something. Back to bed, I have school in a few hours. We're going to finally be learning about the planets in science. I really want to know if Aliens exist. Wouldn't that be cool?

2pm- I am not at school. I woke up around six my usual time but something felt different. I came downstairs and I found Pepper crying on the couch. I didn't understand what was going on. Happy pulled me downstairs into the gym to talk to me. He told me Dad's convoy was attacked a few hours earlier. His body hasn't been found so some really bad people might have kidnapped him, but they're not sure. Happy said he could take me to school but he figured it would be better if I stayed home. I asked why Pepper was crying and Happy said it was because he was kidnapped. I asked if they knew which bad people had Dad and Happy said they didn't.

Rhody's been in constant contact with us _(Me, Pepper and Happy)_ Obie's coming over soon. The news just broke about it. I'm going back to bed, because I'm emotionally exhausted. Seconds before it was attack, he took a picture with a solider. The solider threw gang signs. Someone leaked it to the press.

 ** _UPDATE_** \- its 7pm. I just had to speak to the press. My dad being missing apparently puts me at a precarious _(as Pepper puts it)_ position: Dad's will _(because he's super rich and stuff)_ list me as the heir to the company. Upon the moment of his death, I inherit Stark industries. Obie will manage it until I come of age, however if needed I could appoint him as like the person in charge until I'm eighteen. Even then, if I didn't want it, I could find someone and turn it over to them but I can't sell it until I'm 21. This sucks. I don't want to manage a company, I just want Dad back! Here's my speech, I wrote myself:

 _Earlier today, my father's convoy in Afghanistan was attacked, with my father presumably kidnapped by terriosts. I would like to thank everyone who has contacted us in the last few hours offering thoughts and prayers. The US Military assures me that rescuing my father is a priority for them. If everything goes well, my father will be home soon and go on to what he does best: dating supermodels and keeping TMZ in business. Thank you._

Pepper said I was very mature and Happy said I was brave. Obie just patted me on the back so I guess that's his way of saying he approves. I'm going to go to bed, I don't think I'm going to school for a while.

 ** _MAY 20_** ** _th_**

Busy, Busy day. NSA, CIA, FBI, every government agency has come to interview us. I've never been hooked up to a lie dectator before, so that was new. I don't know what they would get out of me, Dad doesn't really talk business with me; he just wanted me to be a kid. My Mom was in the news; she's trying to gain custody of me. That Vanity Fair lady was back here. She asked how it was like to be the daughter of a _'weapons manufacture.'_ I told her that was wrong, my dad was the head of a tech company. Sometimes he worked for the government but usually about computer stuff. I asked Pepper what she meant by that after Vanity Fair left but Pepper told me to ignore it. If dad was a weapons manufacture does that mean he's a bad guy?

 ** _MAY 21_** ** _ST_**

Last interview from government official today. His name was Phil Coulson. He came during a time that Pepper and Obie were out/asleep _(Happy was asleep on the couch)_ he's a middleman, slightly shorter than dad, somewhat balding. You wouldn't realize how important he is just by looking at home. He chuckled when I asked if he wanted to hook me up to a lie dectator like the rest of the government officials did. "I would know if you were lying." is all he said. Apparently dad's been having some 'issues' is how he put it.

 _"A lot of people in higher up places think your dad is actually hiding in Dubai, sipping whiskey and surrounded by pretty women of the Julia Roberts kind." -_ Phil Coulson words, not mine.

Of course I was like " _what's Pretty women of the Julia Roberts kind"_ and he told me I'll get it in a few years. I told him that was crazy of the idea that dad would fake his own kidnapping; he's not that shallow.

Phil asked about my grandfather, Howard Stark. I told him I knew "little to nothing" about him. Dad doesn't really talk about his parents much; they weren't on great terms when he passed. Phil nodded. _"I figured you would like this though."_ is all he said before handing me a picture of my grandpa with CAPTAIN AMERICA! I thought he was just a myth!

Phil apparently is a huge Captain America fan _(I mean who isn't)_ and my Grandpa worked with him during the war! 'I figured you'd would need this in your time of need' is all he said.

 _"More people are concern with the fact your father left behind a multi-billion dollar company, not a ten year old daughter."_ -Phil once more.

I asked if he was going to find my Dad, or if he could. He said he wasn't sure if he could, but he could ask. I told him I wouldn't tell anyone of our chat and he said he was grateful but that wasn't necessary. I asked what branch he worked for and it was Strategy Homeland Defense Force? It was long. I should have written it down. He repeated it twice for me but I forgot it like the moment he walked out of the door.

 ** _MAY 22_** ** _nd_**

I got called into mediation today because of Mom. She wanted me to come and live with her in Paris where she's stationed at the moment. She filed an emergency conjunction or something like that. The Lawyers would have handled it but I said I wanted to go in and face her. She's had more work done; she doesn't have the freckles like she did when I was a kid. Her hair is jet black and really short, which looks weird on her.

According to dad's will, Rhody is my legal guardian in case he is 'unable to take care of me due to injuries or death. Rhody is still in the Middle East; he's leading the search party. I told mom I wasn't leaving Malibu. Not until I know for sure what happen to dad. Obie came the next night and said something like _"its time to start thinking about the possibility that your father might be dead."_ I told him that wasn't a conversation I was ready to have now and he said okay.

I asked Pepper about the details, like would Happy still you know; take care of me as a bodyguard/driver? Happy agreed to it. I told Pepper I still wanted her around. I would hate to lose her. Pepper said she would think about it.

Oh! And Phil called. He said he's sorry he didn't get permission to look for my dad but he'll keep an eye out 'just in case.' I told him thank you for the picture. I have it near my bedroom.

 ** _MAY 29_** ** _TH_**

Last night, I dreamed that Dad was alive. That he returned and it was a terrible mishap and he's safe and we're going to go to Disneyland and we're going to drive with the top down and we take pictures with Mickey and Goofy.

My dad would have been forty. Pepper offered to take me to Disneyland but I turned her down. Usually on my dad's birthday he likes to sleep in, have mimosas and omlettes and spend as much time in bed as he could. When I was little, I used to crawl on the floor, wait till Dad kicked whatever lady friend he had spending the night out so I could crawl in. last year, we sat in bed, watching old videos of him as a kid.

Happy birthday Dad.


	2. JUNE 2010

**_June 6th_**

Today was the last day of school. Happy took me out for ice cream. This was a tradition I had with Dad. He would show up in his sports car, usually with something that would put the other moms to shame. Then after school let out, he would take me to get ice cream and we would try to out do each other with adding as many toppings as we could.

Today I got a standard strawberry ice cream. I didn't want toppings, because I felt like I didn't deserve them. Why should I be happy when dad's probably in a cave somewhere, being waterboarded because he's an American?

Obie called again, asking about the idea that dad is dead and I started crying about it again. Emergency procedures have been put into order that basically let Obie handle everything. He's dealing with the board; he's dealing with the tech geeks. I'm supposed to be a kid, carefree about adult responbilites as Pepper says.

 ** _June 20th_**

Pepper took me to that A-team movie. Dad would have loved it. Dad of course, liked to rent out an entire theatre by himself, order all the snacks and sodas (of course he would pour 'adult beverages' into his). Pepper got a small soda for herself. I got popcorn and a regular soda but I couldn't eat it. Pepper is trying to get permission so I can see a shrink. Why?

 ** _June 30th_**

There are rumors that dad is alive, but we can't be sure. I haven't slept in my bed since school ended. I've started seeing a shrink, trying to get myself back to normal. He's okay. Pepper thinks maybe visiting my mom would be good for me. I told her my mom has to come to me, nothing else.

Most nights I sleep in my dad's bed. The first few nights he was gone I found the shirt he had worn to the Vegas thing the night before and I would sleep on top of that. His cologne was still on it. I remember the first time he wore that cologne in front of me. It's my first real memory of him. He came to pick me up from pre-school. Must have been when I lived with Mom in LA. I remember sitting in the car with him, the ACDC is blasting, my blonde hair is blowing in the wind _(it was bright blonde back in the day. Now its dirty blonde)_ He would have one hand on the sterring wheel and another resting on the car. And he basically bathed in that cologne because it was just all over him. I had Jarvis play some old videos of Dad, from when I was a kid. I found one from when I was a baby. Dad was making me dance. I asked Jarvis when this video was filmed and he said sometime in June of 2001. I would have been one.

I hope he's okay


	3. JULY 2010

**_JULY 5_** ** _th_**

I got drunk for the first time and I got into a fight with Pepper. Now I'm having to go to Paris for two weeks. Damn. Dad would have approved. He was ready to teach me how to drink. Instead of doing it at home with Dad like dad would have wanted, it happened at Tiffani Anderson's house. Everyone was doing it, because it's Malibu, a lot of these kids parents don't even care what their kids do. Pepper should be grateful I'm not smoking weed like a lot of these kids are doing. If it helps pepper, no it didn't numb away the pain of my father's disappearance. And it made me feel really bad in the morning. I called Phil when I was drunk apparently. He sent me a bouquet of flowers telling me he was sorry.

 ** _JULY 20_** ** _th_**

I feel really bad because I'm supposed to be updating but I just don't feel like it. Is Paris magical and wonderful? Yes. Yes it is. But I wish Dad was here so he could enjoy it with me. Mom is trying to be nice. This is the first time in years that's she's been allowed to have me without Happy or a social worker taking notes every time she spoke. Okay that's a lie; Happy is here with me but only because as said before, Happy is now my bodyguard. Wherever I go he goes.

I finally asked mom why I didn't live with her anymore. She's still slightly angry about it. Apparently when I was little, I got sick. I don't remember what I got sick with, I just did. Mono? The flu? It got bad. I got it in Mexico, where mom was on her honeymoon _(with Trevor, with whom she's divorced. I don't even remember the guy)._ Apparently Dad was out of the country when she got on the honeymoon and because "he never stepped up really to be a dad, not since we lived in So-Caul." I got sick, pepper got wind of it. The shared custody became sole custody. Mom never fought it because "your father has better lawyers than I ever did"

I feel sorry for her. I feel sorry that she's trying to make me feel bad for her mistake.

I do remember being in the hospital, Dad came in, gave me a teddy bear, balloons and a tub of strawberry ice cream. He sat on the bed with me, talked about life and ate the entire tub with me. I remember falling asleep while we watched Mary poppins, during the part where Mary has the kids and is trying to keep them awake as they fly over London.

 ** _JULY 27_** ** _th_**

On the way home from Paris. Mom was ready to force me to stay, make me go to one of those American style schools, the ones the ambassador kids and military kids go to, but I stood my ground. I told her no. I didn't want to leave Malibu, not until I know about dad. She said some mean things about him. Like how he wanted a test to see if I was actually his. That he 'intentionally' didn't attend my birth out of spite for me 'ruining his life'. I told her I don't think I ruined his life: I ruined her life, because she's being very immature about everything. I don't need her in life. Goodbye Jessica Lee aka MOM.

 ** _JULY 29_** ** _th_**

Obie stopped by, telling me I needed to sign the placeholders into place. He says it's perfectly legal for me to put him 100% in charge just in case that dad is actually dead. He said he would be willing to turn the company over once I graduate from college and help me out and everything. He tried to tell me stocks are failing because of dad not being there but our stocks are higher than they've ever been. I told him I needed to wait six months. If there were more than six months without any proof of life, I would start the necessary paperwork.

I miss Dad :/


	4. AUGUST 2010

**_AUGUST 1_** ** _st_**

Vanity Fair stopped by today, attempting for a interview with me again. She had a camera crew with her, for the website. Pepper and Happy were ready to call the cops but I stopped them. I had Pepper help put makeup on my face. Make me look pretty for them. She wanted dirt; I gave her the best damn interview she ever got.

I let a single tear roll down my face as I told her about how Dad visited me in the hospital when I was five. When she asked about my Mother I told her my Dad was both _"mother and father to me."_

She asked about the weapons manufacturing. I told her _"Dad's only goal was to make the world a better place."_

She asked for any updates on Dad. I told her he was alive, how the government had heard rebels were holding him somewhere. She wanted more details but I panicked. Like what if that was true? What if there were rebels holding my dad hostage and they saw my lies and they were like 'oh no we must kill him now.'

I started to cry. I remember what Phil had said _. "People are more concern about the fact he left behind a billion dollar company. No one cares about me, or how it's affecting me."_

Vanity Fair asked, " _How is it affecting you?"_

 _"I just want my dad back."_ I said before actually extremely crying. Pepper shooed them out, Happy carried me to bed.

 ** _AUGUST 2_** ** _nd_**

The video is currently viewed with several million views and counting. Time listed it as "as effective as FDR'S 'the only thing we have to fear is fear itself." speech. I think they're overreacting to it. I mean, all I did was speak about my Dad.

Stocks are fifty dollars each. They've never been that high before. We've never sold that many before either.

 ** _AUGUST 7th_**

I met with the board today via videoconference. They want me to still be heavily involved like my dad was. Obie didn't seem too please. He's been gunning for major control. Like why? Afterword's, Pepper took me up to the school today, help sign up for classes, and go shopping for my new uniform. I miss Dad.

 ** _AUGUST 12_** ** _th_**

Started school again. It's nice. I'm in the fifth grade, which is incredible because we're ruling the school. Dad would have enjoyed it. Next year is middle school. I want to join the gymnastics team, but there aren't any openings until December. I think I saw a flyer for a robotics class. I had a dream Dad flew home in a giant robot suit.

 ** _AUGUST 15_** ** _th_**

I told Pepper that if it turns out that my dad is dead, I want Rhody to have full custody of me. I don't want to ever see my Mom again. Pepper says its extreme, but mom's been talking mean about dad to the press, just so her name stays relevant. Miss you dad.

 ** _AUGUST 18_** ** _th_**

Something's happened in the area where Dad went missing. THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS!

 ** _AUGUST 19_** ** _TH_**

Pepper pulled me out of school around 11 today. _"They found him!"_ I started crying, and my legs felt like Jell-O, that Pepper had to hold me until the legs stop shaking. He's in Germany; apparently he was hurt during his time in captivity. He's flying back tomorrow, after his final debriefing. I called Phil to let him know. He told me congratulations.

 ** _AUGUST 20_** ** _TH_**

WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE TO PICK HIM UP YAYYYYYYYYYYY, HIS PLANE IS ABOUT TO LAND PEPPER AND I ARE LEAVING THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER

 **AUGUST 21** **st**

Pepper took me to the airfield where he was. He had an arm in a sling but HE WAS HOME HE WAS HOME. He talked with Pepper for a second, because she was crying all the way there. And then he saw me and he hugged me so tight, he even picked me up! He walked back to the car carrying me like I was five again! Pepper worried about him and said we needed to go to a hospital and for him to stop carrying me, but Obie had apparently arranged a news conference for him. Dad said I had to honor previous commitments and that was ' _a life lesson.'_ But he wanted to stop for burgers, which seemed fair. He bought like five hundred burgers! We got extra large fries and a really big soda! Pepper didn't say anything; I think she was happy to have him back. He told me how he had seen the interview with me on the flight back. He told me how grownup I looked and how proud he was of me handling the entire situation.

Then things got...weird. When we got to the news conference he made everyone sit on the floor. Be more comfortable. Then he announced that stark industries was leaving the weapons business.

Apparently, this entire time I thought Vanity Fair was lying about the weapons, but I was very wrong. I saw Phil in the back talking with Pepper but I didn't get to hear what they said.

We got home; And Dad went down into his lab. I crawled upstairs into his room and fell asleep on his bed. He crawled in next to me. I tried to rest my head on his chest like I normally do but there was something... something there. He has a blue thing on his chest. He told me it was keeping him alive. I told him I was _"very glad he was alive."_ he smiled; he looked like he was about to cry. He kept kissing and rubbing my forehead, telling me how much he loved me. Apparently when he was held captive, he was held captive with this other guy, who had lost his family. Dad didn't want to put me in any danger so he kept trying to play it cool, like he didn't have any kids. This guy died trying to free Dad. He told Dad as he was dying he was finally going to see his family again. That shook Dad to the core. He didn't want to die and leave me alone.

I woke up in my own room. Dad had carried me and tucked me in, trying to do normal stuff. But things can't be normal again, can't they?

 ** _AUGUST 23_** ** _rd_**

Dad dropped me off at school today. He insisted on doing it. Of course, then he had to spend the first hour talking about him being captured to all the other kids. I told him he didn't have to stay, but he insisted. He said it brought him joy. Happy says we should do whatever Dad asks him too, because _'your dad's been through a lot during the last couple of months."_ He's going to court today, Mom attempted to file something saying he wasn't mentally fit to take care of me. I hate when they fight. Pepper just texted me, told me that Dad said no more shrink sessions. Thank goodness! Last time the guy asked if the trip to Paris was painful because _'it brought up my abandonment issues I had with my Mom"_ and that confused me because she didn't abandon me, did she?

 ** _AUGUST 25_** ** _TH_** ****

I think Obie's acting weird around Dad. Like he's all happy he's home and stuff but then his eyes get angry when he thinks' he's by himself. Like I don't know why, he just does. Why would Uncle Obie be mad that Dad's home?

Also update from yesterday: Dad showed paperwork he got in Germany saying that he was okay mentally _(Pepper says that's a lie, Dad's never been right in the head)_ and that I can still stay with him.


	5. SEPTEMBER 2010

**_SEPTEMBER 1_** ** _st_**

Dad's been mainly in his workstation the past few days. I don't think he's been into work at all. Pepper and Happy have been taking turns doing the school runs. Just like the normal days. Phil's been calling; he wants to talk about dad's escape. Pepper and Dad have avoided him. He asked me about it but I told him I didn't know. I didn't mention the thing on his chest, that's really the last thing I think Dad wants leaked to the press. Can you see it? **STARK KEPT ALIVE BY MACHINE DAYS TO LIVE** Dad would hate that SOOOO much.

 ** _SEPTEMBER 11TH_**

Phil called. He asked about Dad's escape, and if Dad and Pepper were free to speak to me. He also asked about school. He's a nice guy. Pepper said I shouldn't speak to strangers like that. Happy doesn't trust him. Dad doesn't even know he exists. Dad took me to Home Depot, where he was buying supplies and stuff. Dad hasn't really eaten in a few days, so we went to this bar/resturant place he usually goes with Rhody. I had a burger and a coke. Dad had the same but he kept stealing my fries. He said he's sorry he hasn't been as attentive as he normally is. He learned about the Paris trip. He said he wasn't mad about it or anything, but Mom had promised him years ago to let him take me to Paris after I graduated from high school and he's upset she made me go see her there instead of coming to Malibu .

Also I asked if he knew Grandpa had worked with Captain America and he said yeh, _"he talked about it nonstop I sort of hated him for it."_ I asked why and he said, " _Because it sounded like he preferred a dead guy to me."_ Apparently Captain America sacrificed himself at the end of World War II to save New York City from being bombed by the Nazis.

I told him I didn't want to live with Mom, that I felt like he needed me more. He said I didn't need to hang around 'your boring all dad all the time. One day you're going to get tired of me." But I told him I wanted too, because I almost lost him. Dad said he heard about the fights between Mom and me and that he'll take me to Paris when I turn sixteen. _"Why sixteen?" I_ asked.

 _"Why not?"_ was his answer.

 ** _SEPTEMBER 12th_**

Sorry school has been busy. I have officially joined the Robotics and computer club. I mean, Dad taught me the basics of coding a few years ago but it's nice to have a refresher. Dad actually came upstairs today. Obie had come back with some pizza. He's been in New York talking with the board. They want to remove Dad from power, put Obie in charge instead. The stocks haven't been so good. I asked Pepper if putting Dad out would mean I wouldn't inherit the company and Pepper said the worst case seninaro is him having to update on new business things until I was twenty one or so. I think Dad is building something downstairs, I'll have to check.

 ** _SEPTEMBER 20_** ** _TH_**

I finally managed to go downstairs and see what's he's been doing. He's been building all these big amour stuff! Dad caught me. He kicked me out, he told me I wouldn't understand what he was doing. I told him I just wanted to see why he was done there but he wouldn't listen to me.

 ** _SEPTEMBER 21_** ** _ST_**

Now he won't leave the lab. I tried to call him a few times. The door and window to the lab are blacked out and he programmed Jarvis to make the lock be accessed only by fingerprint. Great. Now he's turning into yet another Malibu dad: closed off to their kids. What's the point?

 ** _SEPTEMBER 23rd_**

Pepper tried to talk to me today. She says Dad's probably experiencing some 'issues' _(well, duh)_ and I should let him have his own space. I told her about the robots. I told her about the thing in his chest. She said she knew about it, she had to change it. Apparently it's dangerous to keep the same one in his chest for too long. I asked if someone can fix it and Pepper said she didn't know.


	6. OCTOBER 2010

**_OCTOBER 4th_**

Today was the first competition. We got second place. I had wished we got first, because we obviously had the better design. Apparently _Our Lady of Malibu_ had a better presentation. Dad actually showed up. He told me he was proud of me. I told him I wish we had gotten first place.

 ** _OCTOBER 5th_**

Dad's password: MIT17 (remember this for later)

 ** _OCTOBER 10TH_**

Dad left for a while, so I managed to hack into his video stuff.

Note: Dad, if you wanna keep me out of stuff, please don't like, make your password easy to hack. I'm ten, I'm not dumb.

Remember those suits of amours from earlier? Dad's made like ten of them. I have no idea why though. Is he going to sell them to the government? Is he making these cool things that everyone will like want this Christmas season? Or is this a sex thing? I asked Pepper about, she really seemed freaked out about it. She said it wasn't the worst thing she ever caught him doing. I fell asleep on his bed, looking at the plans. I woke up when he walked in. He didn't say anything; he just kissed me on the forehead before walking out again.

 ** _OCTOBER 12th_**

Our next competition is the 21st; I asked if he wanted to go, he said maybe. I asked if he could give me pointers and he finally decided it was okay. We stayed up all night, working on the program. At one point, my fingers started cramping up but Dad taught me stretching techquines for my fingers so they wouldn't cramp up as hard. This is what I mean is family bonding.

He asked if when I was a teenager I would still think of him as my cool old man and I told him I didn't think of him as old. He told me he was, he was forty. I didn't realize he was you know, old. I realized he turned forty when he was captured. He told me his buddy, Yisen, smuggled him a fruit, a orange.

He was so weak Yisen had to feed him the orange. I told him next year, I'd get him forty plus oranges. Dad laughed, and he hugged me and kissed my forehead like he always does.

 ** _OCTOBER 14th_**

I asked about the robots today. He told me they're actually suits of armor. He said he built one in his escape. That's the reason why he's alive. I asked who else knew about the suits and he told me it was a secret between him, Jarvis and me. I don't like to keep secrets from pepper but he told me I needed too, because it would be the only way to keep her safe. I'm scared.

 ** _OCTOBER 19th_**

Obie called today. He asked if I noticed my dad acting strange. Said Dad wasn't paying attention today during a design meeting. He asked about school and everything. I'm worried he would find out about dad. Something just happened! I need to check.

 ** _OCTOBER 20TH_**

So...Dad took a suit out for a spin. Apparently there's a problem with the ice in the air. He went really high up. Oh dear ha-ha. I made Dad some coffee, and by coffee I mean I found his flask and poured some of that into the coffee. He told me I was a _"good kid"_ for adding that extra punch to it.

 ** _OCTOBER 21ST_**

It's Saturday. Dad was working on the suit and he forgot about the fireman's ball, something the company does every time this year. Pepper went in his place; she wore a lovely blue dress. Her birthday, mine, and dad all fall around this ten-day period _(I'm the 17th, she's the 18th, and he's the 29th)_ , which is pretty neat. She wanted to buy a dress because dad said he wanted to buy her something nice, I mean she's been putting up with his crap for years at this point.

She asked what Dad would buy her _(yes she took me shopping. No she waited for me to get out of school for the day before taking me shopping)_

She was going to get this really slightly dull dress. It was like forty bucks. Pepper's salary is enough that she could afford a nicer dress, its just old habits. Now while it wouldn't be out of my dad's way to get me something cheap, this is Pepper. She's different. I found the lovely blue dress. It has a little ruffle in the back and there's a deep part of the dress that shows off her back. Pepper's not used to dresses like that. It was like five thousand bucks. I told her Dad would totally get this to her.

Okay, so I always sort of wanted Pepper and Dad to get together. I mean, because then Pepper could be my mom and she would be a great mom. So that's another reason why I got the dress.

Anyway, dad went off, he showed me his brilliant tuxedo. He did a little turn for me and I picked out his bow tie and I told him he looked very handsome. He said he was just going to drop by. He was only gone for maybe an hour? He came home and he was pissed he was super pissed! Obie had been the one to suggest that dad get locked out of board meetings, and Obie had been selling weapons to the bad guys! Dad went into his lab. He said he was going to make at least one thing right. I told him to be careful, because I didn't want to lose him again. He didn't say anything, he was that pissed.

 ** _OCTOBER 22ND_**

So... Dad used it to stop people from destroying a village and almost got killed by the Air force. Rhody is just like _'what are you doing?!"_ The TV says it was a training exercise gone wrong. I asked Dad if Obie knows about it, about his amour stuff. Dad said perhaps, but he wasn't sure. He's worried what Obie would try to do. Oh! The competition was today. Since it's Happy's week off, Pepper had to drive me. We made first place. When we got back, Dad was finally awake (being chased by the military and defeating a terrorist organization makes people sleepy) I showed the trophy to Dad and asked if he was proud of me. He told me he could never not be proud of me.

 _'Even if you got the lowest score, you're still a winner in my book.'_ -Dad.

 ** _OCTOBER 23rd_**

Phil called, trying to confirm the schedule for meeting Dad to talk about the stuff. I answered. I told him about Obie acting suspicious, which Phil said they were keeping an eye on. Phil told me he had heard about my achievements in the computer competition and said his boss was very impressed with my achievements. He said once I turn 13 I could start qualifying for an internship at whatever his place is _(shell? sheath? whatever)._ He said he saw video of Dad flying around in the suits; they came up on the satellites. I asked how he knew and he admitted he 'tapped' into the computers. I told him that was a bad thing to do; only I was allowed to hack dad's computers. He laughed and he asked what time would be best, and I guess he's meeting Dad around 4:30. I'm worried Obie will try and hurt dad. Dad said Obie's a good guy at heart, and he's known dad for years: he wouldn't try and hurt him like that.

 ** _OCTOBER 24th_**

Dad had Pepper pick me up; he said he wanted Pepper to watch over me. He had a nightmare last night, I'm sure he was worried about my safety. He kissed me on the forehead and told me he loved me. I'm not sure why. I took you with me, because I just had this feeling of fear and dread. I was worried something bad would happen.

Pepper took me to the Stark Headquarters. It felt different. I remember even a few months back, April probably, Happy took me up to see Dad, who had been working for three days straight, and was worried about this one program. We chase each other down the hallway on scooters for hours! It was so much fun! Now, it doesn't feel that way. It felt like in movies, where it was suddenly... it felt like a ghost of a shell of what it used to be like.

Pepper left me downstairs, while she went to Obie's office. Phil showed up about twenty seconds after we got there, and I greeted him. Obie approached us and asked who was Phil, how did I know him. I covered for him; I told him he was Pepper's brother. Pepper was grabbing some stuff and we were going for lunch. He asked where Dad was and I said his lab at home, like usual.

It was a bad lie.

I knew it. Obie asked if my Dad was doing anything down there and I said I didn't know, I didn't go down there. _"You used to go down there all the time."_ I said I had been busy with school.

He went upstairs and pepper return shortly thereafter, leading Phil and I quickly outside. Phil led us into the car that was waiting for us and drove to a different location just outside of LA.

Phil then gave us the lowdown that looked something like this: Obie hated the fact that after Grandpa died, Dad got control of the company. Obie felt like that was his given job. Pepper pulled out a flash drive and Phil showed it on screen. Dad was tied up, he was in a chair. Obie had paid for Dad to get kidnapped! He wanted Dad to die!

I told them Obie had begun pressuring me. I told Obie I needed at least six months before I could make a move. I asked what Obi would have done to me if Dad wasn't back, and we had presumed him dead. Phil got really quiet and Pepper almost began to cry. I asked what was wrong and Phil said that there was a good chance that Obie would have tried to hurt me. I asked if even I agreed to turn over the company when I was twenty-one and Phil told me _"He probably would have not wanted to wait till I was twenty one."_

Pepper realized it had been at least an hour since we left and Dad was waiting for us and she tried to call him. He answered but then he hung up and Pepper started getting emotional again, because it sounded like he got attacked.

That's when I called Rhody. It was Rhody's day off but I just said Dad was in trouble and Pepper and I needed him to go over to the house to save him. I told him Dad's life was in danger and he believed me, I think. He probably thought I was over emotional or something.

I told Phil about the arc thingy in dad's chest, the thing that's keeping him alive. Pepper showed plans she had on the flashdrive, that Obie was trying to build his own. I texted Rhody about the arc thing, Rhody said he would check. Pepper and Phil decided to go back, this time with other people. They had guns. I hope they're okay they've been gone about twenty minutes. I'm here at the headquarters, sitting in what can only be described as a holding room. I don't think I'm going to school tomorrow. We were going start reading Little Women tomorrow. Happy has wanted me to read that book for a while now but it looks really girlie.

 **7:45pm-** okay brief update. Rhody got over to Dad, and apparently Obie had gone over and pulled the arc right out of Dad's chest! He almost killed Dad! He is DEAD TO ME I HATE YOU OBIE!

Rhody got the one dad had made for himself back when he was captured into his chest and helped saved dad's life. Pepper had had it framed for him, a inside joke that dad had a heart. Haha.

Dad called me as soon as he got out, asking about Pepper. I told him he was at stark industries probably and he cursed. I told him I told Obie he was in his lab and I was sorry and he said not to worry about it and that he loved me but that he had to go stop Obie. I'm worried. I'm worried both he and pepper are going to get hurt.

 **9pm-** so I left the holding cell. I got bored. I walked around, trying to look important. I think I fooled a few people but not a lot. I bumped into this one serious looking lady. She said her name was Maria Hill. She's very tall. She doesn't smile a lot but she brought me to this guy named Nick. Nick is very tall, even more so than Maria. Scared me a little bit but I tried not to show it. Maria told him I was wandering around and asked what to do with me. Nick said _"leave her here. She's okay here."_ Maria left and he picked you up and flipped through you. _"So you're Maria Stark?"_

I nodded.

He has an eyepatch, which Dad said only pirates have and so without realizing I went " _Aye."_ And he was like _"ah. Inherited your dad's sense of humor too."_

He then asked me if I was hungry and I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast, which were fruit loops. Fury took my hand and led me to his office and showed me pictures of his Grandfather, who worked as an elevator person. He told me my grandfather was very important to this division apparently. He had In-And-Out brought up and we sat there and he asked me about school. He asked about my mom and told me that I was lucky to have a Dad who was very nice to me. He turned on the TV with me and now we're watching Star Wars. I'm very sleepy. I hope I get to go home soon.

 **2am-** Maria woke me up around midnight and led me downstairs to a restricted area, where Dad was. I ran into his arms and he picked me up. He kissed me all over my face and told me he loved me so much. Obie is dead. I'm sad that Obie is dead but at the same time, He should have never tried to kill my dad. I told Dad I was so worried about him and Dad was like _"I know sweetie I know."_ He asked if I had been treated okay and I told him _, "Yes, yes I had."_ He kissed my hair again and said he was going to buy me a pony and my own island and anything else I wanted.

Phil told me that Obie had built his own like armor and tried to fight dad. Dad didn't look too great and I asked if Obie hurt him and he said, _"he tried, but I kicked his ass."_ I asked if we could go home and he said okay. He put me down and I saw that Rhody was there and I hugged Rhody and told him thank you as well. Phil tried to keep telling Dad about how he could help teach Dad combat skills but Dad wasn't really listening. As soon as we got the all clear Dad grabbed my hand and was about to leave but I stopped to hug Phil and I told him thank you for helping dad. On the way home Dad asked how I knew Phil and I told him he was one of the government people that came by after his initial disappearance and I told him that thing Phil said like _"more people were concern about running the company, not a ten year old girl has just lost her father."_ Dad said that was really kind of him. We have to get up in a few hours. I am so not going to school tomorrow.

 ** _OCTOBER 26TH_**

So...Dad's a superhero now. We got up really early yesterday to go to Stark Industries and talk about what happened. There was a huge battle between Obie and Dad! I watched from backstage with Pepper. Phil came over and his organization is now called SHIELD, which sounds super cool. We were suppose to practice, say we were on a yacht. Dad teased Pepper about it, saying he wanted to say he was there with her, like alone with just her. And I cleared my throat, as though to say, 'don't forget about me" Dad and pepper realized it, and dad was like 'oh you can come as well."

Vanity Fair was there, and she seemed to think Dad was this _'Iron Man'._ Dad started to tell the yacht story, which Rhody really wanted him to stick too, but he admitted it, and everything went crazy! Happy drove me home and we couldn't get into the gate because so many people where there waiting for Dad. I fell asleep

on my own bed and I probably slept for hours. I finally woke up when I heard Dad come in and called for me and Pepper. Pepper was apparently suppose to come over after the press conference but I think she passed out at her place like I did. I began running down the stairs but then I heard dad speaking to this deep voice who was here to tell him _"the Avengers Initiative."_

It was Nick!

I was about to go upstairs but Nick called attention to me. _"Going somewhere Stark!"_ he said. I came down and Dad looked at me and I looked at Nick. Nick poured himself a drink and he motioned for Dad and I to sit on the couch. Dad accepted a drink but he made me sit next to him, trying to protect me. Nick told Dad I was a brave girl last night, that he found me _'wandering the halls of shield." I_ was about to correct him because Maria found me but Dad told me to not say anything. Nick wanted dad for this major project they're doing, which involves superheroes. Dad told him he wasn't interesting. He looked me and said he had a bigger project to work on. _"Being a dad."_ Fury asked me if he could speak to Dad alone and I went upstairs and turned on AC/DC and caught up on homework.

About an hour later Dad came up. He looked really serious. He told me things were going to change, and not all of them were going to be good. I asked if it was anything that I should be worried about. He said not really. I told him how Nick Fury gave me burgers and fries last night, and Dad said that was very kind of him. I asked him if I would get my own Iron Suit and Dad said unlikely in the next year but _"who knows, maybe if you make honor roll."_ He asked what I wanted to do and I told him I wanted to stay in with him. Dad had Jarvis order pizza and we sat on the couch and started to watch that A-Team film but he fell asleep about ten minutes in. I usually give him crap about it but I think he's had a stressful few months wouldn't you say?


	7. NOVEMBER 2010

**_NOVEMBER 25th_**

We're in New York at the moment. I've technically been here before, but I never left the airport. I like it here, maybe dad will move here. Who knows? Dad said Grandpa was from here; we drove by the place where Dad said Grandpa grew up. It's an H&M now. Dad said he has some pictures of from Grandpa of what the house used to look at, he'll try and find them when we get back. Dad took me to see both Phantom of the Opera and Wicked. Dad said he remember when Phantom opened!

At Intermission I got two copies of the Phantom of the Opera books, I got one for me and one for Happy. I wanted to get a copy of Wicked but dad said I wasn't old enough to read it. Dad's here because Time's doing photoshoots of people for its person of the year.

They were going to send out a photographer out to LA to take photos of him but Dad realized I had never gotten to actually see New York.

One of the reasons why I like New York is that no one cares that Dad is Dad. Dad gave Happy the time off and I was nervous because since I was a little kid, I had been taught I couldn't really go anywhere without Happy. Half the kids at my school have bodyguards _(the normal kids are very jealous)._ Some of my early memories are Dad taking me to a public place and like pushing me in the swing and we had to leave because photographers and people trying to run up to me.

In New York, I went down to a coffee shop because Dad was still in bed with some Russian popstar and it was 9am. No one cared that I paid with a Stark Industries card or anything. No one even cared when I went into the 7-11 next door and slipped the clerk a hundred dollars to sell me a 40.

Its thanksgiving. Dads throwing up in the restroom. He says it's probably from the party he went too at Trump Tower. I wasn't allowed to go but I managed to do homework and I watched _How to Train your Dragon_. That's a cute movie. I'm going to buy the DVD.

I've been following this thing that happened in Brazil last week. There was this monster attack in Brazil, which is similar to these attacks that happen in the US a while ago _(dad's iffy on the times)_

Dad was telling me about Bruce Banner, this scientist who got exposed to all this gamma radiation. He did a TED talk a few years back. Dad said he got exposed to Gamma Radiation, made him into a monster. Oh man.

We go back to L.A. tomorrow on the red eye. Hopefully Dad won't feel so bad.


	8. DECEMBER 2010

**_DECEMBER 16TH_**

Dad woke me up for school; he let me see the cover of Time being unveiled. ITS HIM HE WON! It's him holding an Iron Man mask, or whatever they're calling him. He's going to celebrate it, but he has to go into work today. Stupid Obie's death left him in full control. Apparently Justin Hammer called. Hammer himself! He's like dad's rival or something. Hammer said congrulations. Apparently a government person was supposed to win but Dad being Iron Man pushed him in the running. Apparently I was listed as a notable person, in part due to that interview I did back in the summer.

 ** _DECEMBER 17th_**

I haven't told Dad or Pepper or anyone this: I'm trying out for the gymnastics team. I use to do it until a few years back, but I had to stop because I ran into my teacher leaving Dad's room and that's a big no-no. I want to try again though. Tryouts are tomorrow; I've been practicing for like a month in my room. Even if I don't get it I can still say I can try it.

 ** _DECEMBER 18th_**

Today were tryouts. I told Happy I was staying after because of robotics, it was the Christmas party. I tried out in front of several other kids. I think I did well! I think I did rusty on a few moves despite practicing. I'll find out in a few weeks.

 ** _DECEMBER 20th_**

Last day of school. Happy was supposed to show up with cookies but Dad showed up with his iron man hand and cupcakes _(obviously store bought)._ He let a few kids try it on but not shoot anything. Someone took a picture of me sitting next to him wearing the hand. Both Dad and I were laughing in that picture. Its probably one of my favorite pictures of us.

 ** _DECEMBER 23rd_**

Pepper took me Christmas shopping. I got her a nice necklace. I even got Mom something; I got her a nice pair of earrings. They were cheapo earrings because she'll never wear them. Pepper asked if school was going okay. The truth is I have a very hard math teacher, Ms. Lucas. She seems to think she's smarter than the rest of us and I think she thinks I've only been passing because of my last name. I told her about the gymnastics tryout. She seemed more supportive than I think Dad would have been. I asked her not to tell Dad until I knew if I made the team.

 ** _DECEMBER 24th_**

Both Pepper and Happy are off for the next two weeks so it's just Dad and me. I spent today wrapping presents. I called Mom and we actually spoke nicely to one-anther for an hour. She's in Tokyo for the next month or so, she has a new fiancé and they're getting married in June. Dad's about to come home, drink some eggnog and watch a movie.

 ** _DECEMBER 25th_**

Merry Christmas! We watched Star Wars today, a family tradition! Pepper called. She's having fun with her family. Happy called and he got me the most recent miniseries of Crawford. Dad got me that a framed copy of the picture that got printed. I put it near his bar. I figured he'd like that. I got him a few silk shirts. He needs to look fancy.

 ** _DECEMBER 27th_**

Dad's off, being Iron Man. I'm trying to do all this extra homework for Ms. Lucas.

 ** _DECEMBER 28th_**

She assigned 30 pages of homework. I'm twenty pages done.

 ** _DECEMBER 29th_**

Twenty-two done. Dad took me to see whatever Disney had out. I was so stressed I slept through most of the movie. Back at it now.

 ** _DECEMBER 30th_**

Twenty-five done. Dad had Pepper take me shopping for clothes. I got a few Black Sabbath t-shirts. I don't like their new stuff; I like the old stuff though.

 ** _DECEMBER 31st_**

Happy New Year! I managed to reach twenty-eight pages. I've never had it take this long before. Dad actually got frustrated when he tried to help. He knows how to do this but apparently the book the school is using is terrible. Dad's calling some people now, trying to see what's up. He's going to a party soon, I may get to go, but maybe not.


	9. JANUARY 2011

**_JANURARY 1st_**

I didn't go to the party, I finished the homework instead. Dad went. He met a girl. Her name is Sarah, she's twenty-two and she wanted to be a singer. Usually Pepper shoes them out but Pepper isn't here. I managed to make her tea and got her out. Dad was sick again. He's normally not this sick, I asked if he the flu. Dad just said its typical hangover stuff.

 ** _JAN. 3rd_**

Dad's PISSED. Apparently the school district used the money he donated to fund the athletics program, not the various arts or getting new math books like he suggested. While Dad doesn't mind the fact we have good sports, he's apparently miffed because he's been donating every year I've been in school. He's making a lot of calls today to find out how he can correct _"those assholes mistake."_

 ** _JAN. 4th_**

Back to school. And like usual, Ms. Lucas HATED my homework. She hated the fact that despite taking the last part of Christmas break; I managed to do all of it. So now we have ten pages to do tonight. Fun.

 ** _JAN. 7th_**

It's a Friday night. Dads staying in to help with the rest of the homework. Dad's frustrated more at his own self; he graduated from MIT at seventeen. This is easy for him but at the same time, the way the book is describing it is really hard. I told him I could do this on my own but he's insisted. Dads currently putting the problems through Jarvis.

 ** _JAN. 10th_**

I MADE THE TEAM I MADE THE TEAM! I start practice tomorrow. Dad's off in The Middle East doing Iron Man stuff so I had to leave a voice message. I even called Mom but I had to leave a message as well. I MADE THE TEAM I MADE THE TEAM

 ** _JAN. 11th_**

I'm really sore; we did a lot more moves than I was used too. Dad finally got back but he seemed distracted. He's going to be back in a few days. I don't think he heard my voicemail.

 ** _JAN. 30th_**

I'm really sorry, I've been distracted. Its tough between school and practice and more school and practice. Dad is working on getting a Stark Expo up and going by the end of this year. They were these things that Grandpa used to do. There hasn't been one since Grandpa died and Dad's ready to fix it. He wants to have one open that he can experience one with me. He made me practice driving the other day I got really nervous and I ran over the curb but he said he'd work on that with me. I don't know what's up with him.


	10. FEBRUARY 2011

**_FEB. 1st_**

Madelyn Field got kicked off the team today. She was really good at the beam walk. She got kicked off because she's not small enough, because of her boobs. They got big and she tried to tape them down but it wasn't enough. Everyone else tapes down, even though a lot of us don't have them yet. Sometimes I think I'm getting them and then nothing really shows up. Our first competition is next week. Lets hope I don't grow boobs by then.

 ** _FEB. 3rd_**

Dad came and spoke to the school about success. He clearly had too much special coffee before hand. He even met Ms. Lucas. We didn't have homework tonight because of that. I asked if he felt okay because he didn't look okay. He told me he was fine, just had a bit of a hangover.

 ** _FEB. 14th_**

Dad came home today. He's been in Germany the last few days. Apparently he helped find some paintings that were worth millions of dollars and because he helped track them down he managed to enter into a partnership that's worth over a hundred million! He said the deal is so good that _"even my great-grandchildren will never have to work"_ I didn't know what that meant. I think something's up with him.

 ** _FEB. 15th_**

Had another competition today. I placed first. I felt really good. Afterword's the team went to a pizza place down the way. Dad told me was he was really proud of me. I practiced a little bit after I got home because Coach said something about how we need to keep practicing even after a win because that's what the Russians do.

 ** _FEB. 20th_**

Dad took me out to practice driving again today. He's really insistent on teaching me how to drive; telling me it's his duty as my father to do it. I'm not sure why. I told him I didn't really have to learn till high school but Dad said he didn't know if I would still like him then or and that he didn't know if he would be around that long. I asked if that was about his arc. Why isn't there a surgery out there that could fix it? Dad said he thought there was but that he didn't think he could survive it. I started crying again and Dad had to stop the car because I was about to crash it.

 ** _FEB. 28th_**

Another day another practice. Dad picked me up; he's helping set up a gym in the house for us. He wants to learn combat as Iron Man that way he isn't totally reliant on technology.


	11. MARCH 2011

**_MARCH 5th_**

I hate to say this but I really dislike Ms. Lucas. She gives us so much homework! Like we have thirty pages to do over the weekend and I'm pretty sure she only gave it because I correct her in class. She was teaching some basic geometry stuff and She got the solution to one of them wrong so I raised my hand and asked if the hyperbole was correct and she told me no and that I shouldn't question it because She was the adult and I wasn't.

I should get back to working out these problems. She makes me feel so dumb sometimes, right? Like, I know I did the stuff right, but apparently because I wasn't doing it to her 'standards' or whatever I get points taken off. I got a C on a test; I never get C's! I'm worried Dad's going to ground me or something but Happy says Dad knows I'm doing the best I can. Pepper says sometimes people will be mean just because which is really dumb. It's just really hard living up to Dad, because he graduated from MIT when he was like seventeen. I think maybe it's my mom's genes. Mom didn't even finish high school. Her Dad had to leave school to help with the farm and her Mom is very proud of her GED, which she only got a few years back. I went to her GED party when I was like seven. It was odd, mainly because I felt like an outsider. Apparently they said I was born _'out of wedlock'_ or something and because I was a girl I shouldn't be interested in science or math.

Maybe they were right.

 ** _MARCH 14th_**

Spring break. Traveling to San Diego for another compotation. Lets hope I do good, shall we?

 ** _MARCH 15th_**

First Day of the competion. I didn't do so great as I thought I would on the bars. Dad's off doing Iron Man stuff. Peppers trying to hold the company a float? Happy said a float is just a fancier way of saying 'keeping it alive.' Dad's been too busy doing Iron Man type stuff than to look after the company. It's not that he doesn't like it, it's more like, what is a good way to say it-

Obie once told me it was like, Grandpa would show up every day, no matter if it was raining or if Marilyn Monroe was in his bed, dressed professionally and clock out at five. Well according to Dad he would always be making phone calls late into the night or making a family vacation end a day and a half into it because he needed to check up on something.

Dad's style is different. Sometimes he doesn't show up for two weeks, or until it demands an appearance. One time when I was five he went in 'to check on the development' and returned three days later in sweatpants.

So Happy's looking after me while we're here in San Diego. He's trying to help me with the math but it's hard for him, he's better at other stuff. He's going to make me watch a show called Down-town Abby I think.

 ** _MARCH 16th_**

I'm doing the floor tomorrow so I practiced today. I actually practiced for a good three hours. Coach is worried I'm overexerting myself.

Mom actually showed up, on the wrong day but still, points to her for actually showing up. I had dinner with her at a sushi place. She's doing a campaign for Versace in the fall. She's trying to make herself 'big in Japan', meaning she's going to Japan for the next few months to record an album.

I'm not as angry as I was last year towards her, but if dad was to die...I would want to live with Rhody. Speaking of which he called, he says he's coming in Dad's place tomorrow. Dad called to wish me luck.

 ** _MARCH 17th_**

Everything is terrible.

 ** _MARCH 20th_**

It's been a messy few days. I was doing my routine on the floor and I was doing my fifth flip and I misjudged the landing and I landed too hard on my wrist. I've never felt so much pain in my life. The onsite Doctor said it was a moderate sprain, which would take about a week or two to heal. I started worrying because Ms. Lucas had said that she wasn't going to go as easy on us after spring break and this was my writing hand and I worked myself up real bad into what the doctor at the ER said it was a panic attack.

Rhody called Dad, and didn't get a response. A few hours later, Pepper called and told me everything was going to be okay, but to remember to breathe. Rhody flew me and Happy back and Dad greeted us at the airport with Strawberry ice cream and roses, 'for my little gymnast'.

When we got home we sat in the living room and we talked for a long time and I told him my fears and he's going up to the school tomorrow and talk about Ms. Lucas about everything.

 ** _MARCH 23rd_**

So long story short, I'm being homeschooled now. Apparently Dad and Ms. Lucas butted heads and the school said it was too late in the school year to switch so Dad decided to pull me out. He first said he was pulling me out and placed me in a different school but he said life was too short for school and he was going to teach me. Pepper freaked out. She said now she was going to have to help find a proper tutor for me. Dad said not to worry and put forward the following subjects:

 **GYM, HISTORY AND ENGLISH:** Happy. Dad set up a proper gym and for the other subjects, Happy has me watching Downton Abbey with him and to tell him what's wrong with the costumes or not. For English he's going to take me to Barnes and Noble and he's going to pick out like five other books I have to read and write a two page report on. In all honestly, I can just pay one of the interns at Dad's work to write it for me but I'll write them myself. At least, this time I will.

 **MATH AND SCIENCE:** Dad. He lets me work on the Iron Man Suits with him.

He has Pepper working on getting it approved so that if I ever do go to either regular school or to college It will count as official school.

 ** _MARCH 28th_**

We're in New York, helping set up the Stark Expo. He's trying to get it so that on the opening night he can fly in his Iron Man Suit. He wants to have dancers behind him dressed up in Iron Suits. I'm helping trying to figure out how he can wear a suit underneath it. This is the type of math I enjoy!

 ** _MARCH 30th_**

Flying back home. Less than a month before it opens! Dad seems happy. He gets really quiet sometimes when he's thinking. Sometimes on the plane ride back I asks what's up. Sometimes he answers, most of the time he doesn't say a word. Happy says not to over think it.


	12. APRIL 2011

**_APRIL 1st_**

Today Dad and I had a foam dart fight. It started when he asked Jarvis for a report and Jarvis reported that I had done all the homework for the next week. Dad says he's going to have to install a lock so I don't finish ahead of time. But the foam dart fight was the best! We chased each other throughout the house for like three hours, it ended when we had to go to the hospital because we almost blinded Happy but it was awesome. While we were waiting I asked Dad if he was ever going to get married. He asked if it was because when I was little, I apparently asked for a little brother or sister every chance I got. I told him I was more mature than that and I just wanted him to be happy.

He got quiet again.

 ** _APRIL 15th_**

Busy busy busy! I've been helping Dad with everything, getting ready for the Stark Expo. Dad's very insistent on everything being perfect, beyond perfect. He says "I want the f-in Oscars to view this as a new level' (he didn't say f-in but you know what he means) Pepper and I have beyond stressed, Pepper probably more than me, mainly because she's been running the company as well as helping plan the Stark Expo. My job initially was to follow Dad around, but for the last few days, he's been hidden deep into his lab, doing tests for something. I'm worried, is he sick? I keep telling him that if he's sick he should go see a doctor but he keeps telling me, 'this isn't Doctor's can't fix.' Is he referring to his PTSD, I mean, I know Pepper kept saying he had it because who wouldn't after what he went through. I know Obie was really evil, but he had a way of calming Dad down.

Whatever Dad is hiding, he's hidden it deep, deep into Jarvis, into levels I can't even hack.

Anyway, I'm writing this while sitting in The Stark Industries boardroom, it's two in the afternoon. Dad's sleeping for once. We're waiting for the vendors to get on the phone.

He doesn't look too good.

 ** _APRIL 19th_**

We had dinner, just the two of us. Dad suggested it because he said that this time next month, we'll both be so busy with the Expo it would be a miracle if we remembered our birthdays. He told me if I found 'a good restaurant' he would take me.

I made Dad turn off all his electronics, because I know he has three phones, a pager, and one of the first 'cell phones' (complete with antenna!) that he has hidden in one of his cars. I turned off mine as well. Pepper helped find us a nice restaurant. She initially suggested a few like in Brentwood or another in Thousand Oaks but Happy vetoed them, saying like "No, the Kardasian's film there." "This has photographers hanging out, they would kill if Tony Stark brought his daughter out."

I finally asked if there were any regular restaurants nearby and we found one called Neptune's Net. It's a seafood place. Happy, despite orders not too, scouted it out a few weeks back. I presented the restaurant to Dad who told me he was glad I "didn't inherit his personality. I would have just taken you to McDonalds."

Dad let me order off the regular menu, not the kid's menu. He seemed…surprised but he did look at me and go, "gosh, you've grown up."

We talked for three hours! Like the restaurant visit after his return was like two hours, but it seemed like he wanted to 'savor' the moment. We even got desert twice. One was on the way home, because Dad realized Pepper probably hadn't eaten in like two days and also because he wanted to share the experience, "of doing a midnight McDonalds run, you'll probably be doing a bunch of these in college."

I asked if everything was okay, and I told him not to lie to me. He said he wanted to make not only me proud, but make his _"Dad proud."_ He told me he never got to say goodbye to his dad. It reminded me of last year. _"If you died last year, the last words I would have said were 'ugh' to your "stay in school don't do drugs unless they're fun drugs."_ I told him.

He got really quiet. I told him It was okay if he didn't want to talk about it with me. He looked surprised. _"its very obvious you're up to something, because you're making it impossible for even me to hack."_

He got really quiet and he told me that he would tell me when it's time.

We're back at the office. Dad's typing furiously into his laptop, running 'some tests on Jarvis' is what he told me. Pepper's on a conference call/savoring the triple cheeseburger Dad got her. I'm going to sleep on the futon in dad's office. Goodnight J

 ** _APRIL 20th_**

We're flying to New York right now, I'm supposed to be getting sleep but I felt like this needed an update.

-We're basically about ninety five percent done with everything at the moment. All that's left is finalizing the various vendors and endorsements. Like I said before, there hasn't been a Stark Expo since my Dad was a kid, so a lot of people have been very wary. Like even Time was like, 'Can Tony Stark live up to The Hype?"

Another thing, Dad's working on the opening speech. Well I say Dad but we've been writing it together. He says this counts as a 'term paper' so we're watching/reading a lot of speeches together. It's going to be about five minutes long. I included a line about future generations, so that the camera _(this is being broadcast online)_ can cut to where I am.

There's only been one issue with dad so far and it's the background dancer outfits. Yes Dad wanted explosions and 'sexy background dancers' as he entered. We had gotten a really nice design Iron Man suits from Nike for them to wear. Just today I found out Dad had gotten them to wear what looks to be like flashy leather underwear!

Pepper said it was hilarious to see a five foot tall girl standing in the backstage stomping my foot when I yelled at Dad about it. Dad, being Dad, asked if the outfits went against my feminist beliefs and I was a bit confused because I had never heard of that word before. Happy said its something _"girls in the seventies were really into"_ But the more I'm researching it, the more I like what it means. I guess this means I am a feminist. Who knew? Ha-ha

 **APRIL 22nd**

Tonight was amazing! It was the opening night for the Expo, and Dad flew in his Iron Man suit _(the dancers kept those stupid outfits)_ and he did a SUPERHERO LANDING! I was worried about the outfit underneath because there had been a few mishaps when he tried it before _(and that's how I know he likes rubber ducky boxers)_ but it went perfectly! The camera did cut to me when he said for future generations and from what twitter feeds said it was a very beautiful moment. It fed Dad's ego and he feels great. He even feels great even though he has to testify in front of Congress tomorrow. Pepper says this has been an issue since he came back. I was very confused because I thought Dad had cleared back in October. Oh well.

I'm flying to DC tonight with Pepper, so we can be there at the hearing tomorrow. Dad decided to drive with Happy.

Honestly, this feels like something I could do, help Dad with the company. I mean I know I'm only ten but I'm already seeing into ten years from now, I could be the VP, and I'll take over when Dad retires. Or dies, he'll probably work until he dies. But that's like billions of years from now. He's not close to dying.

 **1AM-** I can't sleep, but we're at the hotel, I didn't catch the name but it's one apparently Grandpa used to put Dad up at sometime when Grandpa would 'make a stop' in Dc for the holidays. I called Dad and Happy answered and said Dad was sleeping but they were about an hour from DC. Happy was about to stop for some gas and asked if I wanted something from the 7-11. Pepper's asleep on the couch.

 **2:15AM-** they finally arrived. Dad seems really groggy and when I hugged him and bumped against the arc he seemed like he was in a little pain. He's passed out on the bed. We'll wake him a few hours J

 **APRIL 23rd**

 **6:30 AM-** Dad's showering. He's been there for about a hour so I think he's going to try and look really 'professional', well as much as Dad can :p

Pepper says its very cute when I cuddle next to him on the bed, its like a bear cub next to the mama bear. She's helping me do my hair and outfit. I asked her if she thought I needed a bra yet, because I have been noticing my shirts look funny in the chest area. She said its possible I'll need a training bra soon but that she'd help me get a nice one.

Happy got room service and Dad walked in already dressed and said he wasn't hungry but he and Pepper bickered a little bit over food. I made a comment like _"okay mom and dad the kid is still in the room"_ and that got them quiet. I asked Happy if I embarrassed them and he said, " _usually the stark snarkiness gene skips a generation."_

We're about to leave soon for the hearing. I'm sure Dad will do great.

 **9pm-** Oh my gosh. What a day. Okay so we get there and this arrogant butthole of a senator was trying to get dad to turn over his Iron Man suits to the government. Like I said before, this one senator decided it was important to call a freaking' congressional hearing about said suits.

I asked if Phil had tried to stop him but Dad said the government doesn't properly recognize SHIELD. Its apparently top secret and often 'need to know' in terms of.

Anyway, so JUSTIN HAMMER shows up, which is super cool, but he wasn't trying to be dad's friend or trying to teach me basic programming like the last time he saw me. Rhody even showed up! But they were trying to get him to testify against Dad :/

I sat next to Pepper and she did not like it that Dad was making all these jokes. Most of them I didn't really get but they were funny and he kept looking at Pepper and me. Pepper didn't find them funny and she had a frown on her face. I think it was because she didn't like how 'carefree' Dad was, according to Happy.

His smile went away when he saw pepper's face.

Then something happened, where Rhody was trying to show us Iran and North Korea's attempt at making Iron Man suits but Dad pulled out his phone and like showed all the bad footage and HAMMER WAS WORKING IN IRAN! He was making Iron Man type stuff for Iran and North Korea! Dad basically told them like "owning the suits is owning me and that's slavery" and then we left. Of course, these days, leaving with Dad is leaving with like fifty cameras in your face, which I don't like but Dad tells me to ignore them.

So basically the butthole senator didn't get his way. We're flying home now, I can't wait. Hopefully the craziness that's been the last week will be over. Pepper's not really talking to Dad.

 ** _APRIL 24th_**

DAD RESIGNED FROM THE COMPANY DAD RESIGNED FROM THE COMPANY! WHAT IS THIS!

He put Pepper in charge! I'm still like the presumptive heir but Pepper's in charge now. Dad said told Pepper he didn't _'want to miss out on the best years of Bo's life, you know before she turns into a angry teenager who hates my guts'._ Pepper was shocked, really, so was I. Happy says its best to keep a low profile and not question his judgment but I think even Happy's nervous. Rhody did text me and ask if everything was okay and I didn't know how to respond so I said yes.

Dad let me have my first martini today with lunch. He made me an omelet. I asked what this meant now. He got really quiet and he said he wanted to ask me a question and I went 'what' and then he paused and said never mind and asked me if I wanted a martini and he made it and it didn't taste good but he said it would taste better once I got used to it. He went back to his lab and I haven't seen him since, so I just did the assignments for the week.

Sorry if this seems shorter than most, Dad and Pepper are arguing and I can hear it from up here.

Ugh just kiss and makeup.

 ** _APRIL 26th_**

Okay so I've been emailing back and forth with this lady named Jane Foster. She's an astrophysicist at Culver University. Dad said it was his second choice had he decided to go for a Masters, otherwise he would have stayed at MIT, had his parents not been killed in a weird car accident. Dad says I might go there, but I'm thinking MIT, Caltech, Oxford, or even NYU, I don't want to go too far from Dad.

She's been helping me with the science stuff of this homeschooling program, as well as just mentoring me in general in terms of a career.

Of course, she was very reluctant to help until she realized my last name was Stark as in 'The Tony Stark'. So basically I may have to get dad to help fund a project or two, but I'll worry about that later. She's pretty cool though. She has an assistant named Darcy who's really neat as well. Maybe I can go visit them, which would be really cool.

Anyway Jane emailed me today and showed me these cool weather patterns that she's been studying, which I was thought was really neat! Wouldn't it be cool if like aliens came to earth?

 ** _APRIL 30_** ** _th_**

Okay so something weird just happened. I'm sitting here, doing my schoolwork and Dad knocks on the door and comes in and sits on the bed. He said he wanted to talk about something and so I was like 'okay.' he REFUSED to say anything. Like he kept changing the conversation and asking me like, "So what are your thoughts on the Stark Expo? Does Pepper need to get you new bedsheets? Have you heard from your mother recently?"

I sort of…lost my cool.

Here's the thing, I knew kids at school who fought with their parents, and who sometimes their parents yell back, and one girl who's dad once slapped her. But Dad and I...we don't fight. I'm the one who raises my voice. Sometimes I regret it, sometimes I don't.

Dad will sometimes look down at me and when I'm done being me he'll go _'you done Bo?"_ Sometimes if I'm still a little pissy Dad will leave. He'll tell me he'll be in his lab or he'll go make himself a drink. I think the longest I've ever gone without talking to him was four hours. He never asks for a apology really, but he'll just go "you done Bo?" and I'll go "yeh." and we'll hug and everything will be nice today.

Today was one of those days. Dad left the room; I called Happy in and made him give me a boxing lesson. I suck at it but it was nice to vent. Dad came in about an hour and a half into the lesson and waited for Happy to notice him. Happy went off, and Dad came up, put on the pads and let me tire myself out. After a while we finished and he looked at me _. "I'm doing this for you."_ is all he said.

 _"But I don't know what this is." I_ told him.

He hugged me right then and there. He had a worried look on his face but petted my hair and kissed it and I heard him say very quietly, _"Maria"_

He never uses my real name. I'm worried.


	13. MAY 2011

**MAY 2011**

 ** _MAY 5th_**

Happy Cinco de Mayo! Today Happy made me write out a page long paper on the holiday as part of my 'final'. Jane emailed me a twenty-dollar Amazon gift card as an early birthday present. She said those weird weather activity things are acting up. I told her to keep me updated. Dad's been busy in the Lab for the past few weeks. That's all I really have at the moment, we're not due to return to the Expo for a few more weeks. I'm going to go and try and finish Smallville. I know, it's really cheesy but I made it through season six, so I guess that means I can make it through anything right?

 ** _MAY 8th_**

According to the state of California, I have officially graduated from elementary school! Dad said he was so proud of me! He made me dress up in a robe and cap and he took several pictures outside of my old elementary school, you know to make it look official. He actually found Ms. Lewis and made her take pictures of us together. Dad asked if she wanted to get for a picture and she told him to F off and I giggled.

We went out for lunch. I had a salad, which surprised Dad, mainly because he knows how hard it is to get me to eat vegetables. I told him I wanted to try something new. He said now that I'm in middle school; I should look into making friends my age, not just him and Happy. I told him he was my best friend and he said he wouldn't be around forever. He's been saying a lot of stuff like that.

Ugh, adults.

Oh! My boxing lessons with Happy have been going real great, so much so that now Dad is having Happy teach him. We practice at least once a day, save for Sundays, because that's Happy's day off. Happy says I need to be careful because of my previous wrist injury but I'm doing better!

I haven't seen Pepper in forever but Dad said it was because she was taking this running the company very serious. Dad said he was going to take me to Paris this summer; he couldn't wait for me to be sixteen. He's actually talking about expanding it to all of Europe, because as he puts it, 'your mother took away Paris but not the rest of Europe."

 ** _MAY 11th_**

Jane texted me and told me she's recently contacted her mentor to come look at the sky in New Mexico with her. She wants to figure out the factors in the weather activity. I think she might be onto something!

Also there was another bust of activity in Brazil. I tried to show it to Dad but he was on the phone the entire day to... I don't know. I tried to show it to Happy but Happy had to drive Dad to the store, but I wasn't allowed to go with them. Something interesting, I relooked over the footage and it seemed like they were American soldiers. Rhody told me that there had been chatter within 'his channels' that Thaddeus Ross was intent on tracking something down.

I asked if it had to with Bruce Banner and he told me that he didn't know, but that Ross was always considered 'slightly off' since Banner's accident. Rhody said I shouldn't worry about it, that I'm a kid and I should worry about other stuff. I tried watching some Smallville to take my mind off of it but I couldn't. What was Banner doing around Gamma Rays to begin with?

 ** _MAY 16th_**

Today's my birthday! I am now eleven years old. Dad woke me up around nine and made me orange juice and an omlette. It reminded me of when I was in the hospital when I was little, he used to sneak me in burgers and fries and lay it out like it was a proper meal and speak in a French accent. He was trying to distract me from how seriously sick I was, now that I think about it.

I asked Dad if he wanted to tell me anything and he got real quiet again and just said his arc reactor had been acting up but he was really fine and perfect again and he had it under control. I told him he wasn't perfect and he said he knew, but that I was.

We had another driving lesson today. I drove him down to the liquor store that's about a mile from the house. I couldn't really see over the steering wheel but he said I'd one day be able too.

Happy said it was reckless of him to do that but then Dad had to go off and do something Iron Man related. Happy's taking me to see Rio, the movie about the talking birds. It's really the only thing worth seeing at the moment. I tried calling Pepper because I wanted to see the movie with her but she said she was really busy. Happy says it's time to get ready, so I'm off.

 ** _MAY 20th_**

So get this: for fun I googled Bruce Banner and Jarvis pulled up a couple imagines of him walking around Rio (cute movie but really cheesy. Happy liked it), like near the areas where those Hulk-activities have happened. I think he's been there in Rio for some time I'm not sure how long he was there. I wanted to look more at it, but I had to stop because Pepper came over.

Yes, the elusive Pepper stopped by to drop off some paperwork for Dad; she got me a really nice Stark Industries sweatshirt. It's a size too big but she says I'll grow into it. Okay Pepper ;)

Dad came downstairs and talked with Pepper says his present is taking me to Monaco! He used to go often but we haven't gone since I was eight. We have a car that races in the Grand Prix out there. I don't really know why but Dad likes cars so I guess it makes sense. Oh well, I need to start packing then.

 ** _MAY 22_** ** _nd_**

Okay so today after my lesson with Happy, Dad came out of his lab and decided to train, which surprised Happy because dad hasn't had any lesson's in like a week, because he's been working in his lab. So Dad and Happy were training and Pepper walked in with this very pretty lady. She's apparently dad's new assistant named Natalie Rushman, which sounds fake, but okay let's go with it. Pepper told me to keep an eye on her, because 'I'm afraid your dad will try to charm her.' Happy uses a different word when he's referring to women Dad wants to sleep with, but it's the F word, and I'm not allowed to say that.

You know the sad part, is I sort of wish Pepper and Dad would get together, because I think they would be perfect.

But anyway so this girl, Natalie, she has the bluest eyes and perfect teeth and this very nicely styled red hair and I told Dad I wanted to have red hair and he said maybe. She was super nice, she said we would be best friends. Dad pulled up some pictures of her where she's in her underwear and Pepper saw me looking at them and told me it wasn't appropriate but then Natalie apparently did this really cool move where she pulled her legs around Happy's shoulders and pulled him to the ground. Happy says that could of broken his neck but it didn't. It just shows you don't mess with her. As soon as she left Dad turned to Pepper and said 'I want one' and Pepper was like 'no.'

Dad's back in the lab. I texted him and asked if he wanted any food but he hasn't responded. I left him a smoothie by the door of his lab. Phil apparently sent me a Amazon gift card as well. I guess I'm getting to that age where no one knows what to get me so they get me gift cards instead. I actually wanted socks. Unicorn socks.

 ** _MAY 23rd_**

We flew to Monaco today. Dad and Pepper were having serious talks about the future of the company (Pepper wanted to know why did he transfer it over and Dad was being his usual self), Happy was busy sleeping and so it was just me, sitting in the back of the plane watching Smallville on the little DVD player Dad had put in for me. Well until Nat came over and sat next to me. At first she said that it was because Dad wanted to know 'if I was watching porn'. She looked over my screen and she went, 'Ah.' ( I think she assumed that I had a crush on Tom Welling. Never. Oliver Queen for life) Nat got quiet for a moment before telling me Pepper had approached her before going on the trip. Something about Pepper being worried I was getting depressed due to her not being around and Dad not being around either.

If this is Pepper's attempt at getting me to make friends outside of Happy and Dad it's not a great attempt but okay, I'll go along with it.

. Nat was very quiet but I managed to learn a few facts:

· -She speaks several languages like Russian, Latin (!), French, among others. She said she would be willing to teach me any of these.

· Apparently my attempts at speaking German were, according to Nat, 'cute'.

· I told her I only knew German because where The Farm is, despite living in the states, it's touch and go in terms of speaking English. Opa is terrible at speaking it so he doesn't but Oma prefers German.

· She says that explains a lot of stuff about me.

· -She refers to her modeling years as 'lost years'

· She was born overseas but won't say where. I asked if she was born in Budapest and she quickly changed the subject.

· -She knows a guy name Clint who would be willing to teach me archery because "you seem like you would be perfect at archery.'

· She reminds me of Phil in a way. She told me she knew him! I asked how and she said 'through her old boss' and that Phil apparently talks very highly of me. He said I was very bright for a ten year old.

· She sang me 'happy birthday' in Russian and I told her she was very good at it. S

The way she reminds me of Phil is that she seems so relatable and even though I have only know her for a few days, it felt like she had always been there like Dad.

Speaking of, Mom's forgotten. Again. I tried to call her, but only got her voicemail. Nat looked up her twitter feed and apparently Mom hasn't moved to Tokyo but rather London because she wants to restart her recording career.

Nat told me I'm very lucky to have an attentive father.

We're now in Monaco. It's late. Dad's on his computer, I can see the light coming from the crack in the door. He's busying typing onto his laptop. I stood at the door and cleared my throat a few times but he's really focused.

Time for bed.

 ** _MAY 26th_**

OH

MY

GOD!

Okay to start off, I woke up around six, and I went and found Dad. He had fallen asleep in his clothes. I crawled next to him to shake him as to wake him up and he moaned and then i saw his arc. His neck veins, they've gotten this dark blue, it's really scary looking. I don't think he's doing okay. I heard him start to stir and I pretended to have fallen asleep next to him, despite it being really warm in the room he went and put on the robe, like to cover up his neck. I'm not sure why. Is he sick and he's trying to hide it from me? Dad 'woke' me up and was like, 'why are you in my bed instead of yours.'

I lied. Probably for the first time in my life I lied and I told him I had a nightmare that he died and left me all alone and Dad just hugged me. "You're never going to be alone" was his exact words. Room service came and suddenly Dad was Tony Stark, who makes snarky comments and tips really good. Neither of us were really hungry, it's probably the first time I've ever looked at pancakes and didn't want to eat them. Dad attempted to draw a smiley face on it like he does at home but even then I could only muster a few bites. Happy came in to inform us it was time to get ready and even when I went into my room to change.

Natalie apparently picked out a really nice dress for me. It was a nice black short sleeve dress that ended just above my knees. Happy brought in 'kitty heels or whatever Pepper calls 'em' for me to wear, so I wore those. I shaved under my arms for the first time today as well. I felt naked. Dad said I looked very grown up, and even Pepper said I looked like a "Stark in the making." Which is a weird thing to say.

So then, we go to a really nice restaurant, the Hotel de Paris, to watch the race, because Pepper said so. Dad and Pepper were just bickering at each other, even when they went to go get drinks. I went with them because Dad almost always gets me a Shirley Temple, and Shirley Temples HURT my stomach. I go to tell dad and JUSTIN HAMMER SHOWS UP

Oh and apparently he's dating Vanity Fair lady now, who knew?

Justin remembered me and said I looked really grown up and asked if I was sixteen. Dad was like...super chill and it didn't look like it bothered him even though it should have, according to Pepper later. It was really awkward standing there, because they were all making like passive aggressive comments to each other. Like they were being really mean but they were smiling and laughing when they said the comments.

Ugh, adults.

So then, we get the notice that the race is about to start and so Pepper and I go to the table where Nat is sitting. Pepper was attempting to explain to me why we're here, and we finally get our drinks (I had to make due with Coke, they don't serve Doctor Pepper overseas, apparently) and Dad disappears. I think he has to go use the restroom. I'm sort of zoning out when suddenly DAD'S IN THE RACE

I asked Pepper if that was legal and she said she didn't know. We keep watching, because that's all you can do. I notice even Justin Hammer is, impressed? Well then this guy walks onto the track, and he starts uses

So that went for a while and suddenly this guy like appears and he slashes dad's car and like a couple of other cars open with these whips, that are basically electromagnetic pulses. The only way he was able to use them was by wearing this exoskeleton which he wore under an orange jumpsuit, the top part burnt off like instantly. He's basically a walking comic book villain ha-ha.

That's when Happy and Pepper pull me out and we run out to the car that we had waiting for us (apparently when you make as much as dad, there's always a car waiting for you) and Happy just punches it. I didn't realize Dad made him handcuff a briefcase that's Iron Man colored to his hand. I'm in the front seat and I had to help Happy dig for the key to the briefcase, because Pepper was having a freak out. That's the only way I can describe it.

Also, did I mention that the grand prix is going on, or at least attempting to go on, and this is being broadcast ACROSS THE WORLD.

Well so we get onto the track and we hit the guy with the whips. He's very ugly looking and I noticed…he was wearing a Arc. The arc was powering up the whips! Of course, I don't get a chance to say it, because Happy keeps attempting to run over the guy. Pepper and Happy are yelling at Dad to get into the car, and Dad almost does, and just when he does, the one time Happy wasn't busy running over the guy, THE GUY USES THE WHIP TO SLICE THE BACKDOOR IN HALF. At which point he starts yelling at Pepper to throw him the suitcase and Pepper is freaking out, because the whips.

And dad put it on and he FOUGHT HIM AND WON BY TEARING OUT THE ARC REACTOR FROM THE GUY'S EXOSKELTON. The police came and pulled Ivan away, not before he spit blood towards Dad and laughed. Dad and I had to be treated for minor injuries, mine because at one point Happy hit the guy so hard that the airbags went off and Pepper was worried my 'dazed' look. Also I got a small cut on my forehead. The EMT said it wasn't deep enough for stitches or skin glue, so I'm going to have a little scar now. Dad didn't get to hear that, he went to talk with the guy who attacked us.

Apparently his name is Ivan. His dad used to work for Grandpa. Something went down between them and Grandpa basically kicked him back to Russia. That's all Dad will tell me about the meeting between the two of them. I asked Happy if I was crazy that something else might have happen during the meeting and Happy told me I shouldn't worry about that kind of stuff.

Dad and Pepper had a big really talk on the plane ride back, from what I gathered it was about the meeting between Dad and Ivan. When I woke up I approached dad and I asked about the arc and Dad...Dad yelled at me. He was like "I had a stressful day and I don't need your questions now!"

I went back to my seat and I turned on my headphones and turned on Gladiator. It's about a guy who is left for dead and becomes a gladiator and kicks those who betrayed him ass. It's basically dad, but in ancient Rome. Dad basically sat in his chair, thinking. At one point he got up and he almost walked over to where I was, but then he went and poured a drink instead.

I broke my record of not speaking to him. As soon as we got home I went straight to my room and when I got up the next day he was already in his lab. We haven't spoken since. The news is only talking about Iron Man. That stupid senator keeps being interviewed. I had to turn it off because it was depressing. No word on Banner, I hope he's okay.

 ** _MAY 28TH_**

Dad spoke with Rhody about the suits. Rhody wanted him to turn it over but dad said no. Dad and I looked at each other, but I left the room before I gave him a chance to speak with me. I'm catching up on Smallville, just reached season nine.

 ** _MAY 29_** ** _th_** ****

So Dad's throwing a badass birthday party. Or at least attempting too, but all he's really doing is hitting on people. It's just starting I'll join it in a little while. We'll see how it goes.

Oh Mom called. She said Dad called and told her I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SEE HER THIS SUMMER. She said Oma and Opa are really happy to see me. But I told her that was impossible, Dad was going to take me through Europe and she said he said he told her I would be more than happy to stay with her FOR A MONTH OR MORE. She even mentioned something about perhaps me living with her on a full time basis. Here in Malibu of course, but still.

NO JUST...UGH NO!

 ** _MAY 30_** ** _th_** ****

So here's what happened:

After writing in you I walked downstairs and I pulled Dad over I did pull Dad over and I asked him about living with Mom. He told me I should be lucky to have a mother and that he would always love me but that perhaps I should consider the possibility of living with her. I was confused. What about Pepper or Rhody?

Dad said Pepper was too busy and Rhody, being Rhody, would feel like he would have to retire in order to care for me, and that besides, it was Mom getting really excited to see me. "You see that shows your Mom does love you!" he patted me on the head and told me he loved me, because I was his "baby girl," and…I guess I was still mad about everything at this point, so I told him it didn't seem like that and I stormed off. I went and I made myself a drink, like the type Dad usually drinks.

It's called scotch, and it burned. Pepper found me in my coughing fit and she was like, "Didn't last summer teach you anything?" and somehow she found a soda for me and then she got distracted and left for a few moments. That's when I saw _them_. I saw Natalie and Dad playing with his iron man equipment. and for a second, I thought _'this is why he wants to get rid of me. So that he can be a happy go lucky single dude. He doesn't want a annoying little kid around.' '_

I got distracted for a while, but then Rhody showed up in a different Iron man suit and yelled at everyone to leave, because he probably thought dad was drunk (he was) and that he was making a fool of himself in front of everyone (very). He and Dad started fighting and Pepper confronted Natalie, apparently she's thinking Natalie is only here to seduce Dad and she started yelling at Natalie but then the fight came back up to the first floor and Happy got Pepper out of the way and somehow Natalie pulled me out of the way. We made our way downstairs, until we found Dad's lab. She asked me if I could open it and part of me felt really bad breaking into it (dad hasn't changed his password in forever) but at the same time I was still really mad at him so I didn't care. Nat said, 'good girl,' when she asked if I could access the databases. While accessing the databases (note: the folder labeled 'Tax Returns 2008-2009 is not database related material. The folder labeled 'BISEXUAL BUSTY BLONDES" is) Natasha's phone was ringing and IT'S NICK FURY. Remember how she knew Phil? I thought she meant from like, Spin class.

So yes, she's been working with Nick the entire time she said she was working for Dad. Her name isn't even Natalie, it's Natasha. I didn't tell her I thought Natalie Rushman was fake. I mean, I know I'm only eleven but I can tell when something's BS.

I did ask her upfront if she liked Dad in a romantic way.

Natasha just looked at me and quietly explained she is in no way trying to 'do' Dad, she's trying to help me. She was giving me a chance to help me help my Dad, but if I didn't want too, she could handle on her own. "But you do want to help your Dad, no?" I said yes and she said, "good girl" and told me to get to work. After I found the databases for her she asked me to pull up the arc reactor, and that's when we discovered why Dad's been in his lab the entire time. There's this material in the Arc reactor, known as Palladium, right? Well it's just one of the many things that

So apparently there's this material in the arc reactor known as Palladium. It's one of the many things that keeps the Arc going. There's a _tiny_ side effect where too long exposure to said Palladium can cause toxicity in the blood. .

I saw all of it. All the testing (he's been testing his blood every few hours for months!) all the tests he's run, all the possible solutions in order to stop the toxicity. He ran a sample a few hours before the party and I just needed to know.

"Jarvis, how long could someone survive with this much in the blood stream?" I asked.

"According to my calculations, Mister Stark would only last a few more days before the toxicity levels in his blood reached critical level and his organs will completely shut down."

I don't remember what happened next. Natalie said I began crying, which is normal, but then she had to sedate me once the hypervenating started. When I came too, Nick was looking at me. First, Nick gave me a banana, because he said my blood level was too low and that's probably why I started crying. I asked him if he was going to help Dad, and he said he was going to try, but first, he needed to know where Dad had gone and I apparently had a better idea than either Happy or Pepper _(who were both too busy dealing with the PR disaster than was Dad's 41_ _st_ _birthday)_

Sometimes when Dad gets upset or hung-over or both, he goes to Randy's Donuts. It's a LA landmark, but it takes like FOREVER to get there _,_ so that's why Dad likes it. If he's angry, the drive to and from gives him enough time to sober up/cool off.

Nick drove, Natasha telling us that she would meet us there. We didn't really talk on the way.

Sure enough, we pulled up, and there's Dad, sitting in the donut, clearly hung-over, eating donuts. I'm not sure if he's paid for them or they just gave it to him because he's Iron Man.

Nick and I walked out, and Nick yelled at Dad to get out of the donut, while I waved to him and said hi and he looked down at us and he sort of…cursed when he realized I was with Nick.

We went inside and got a table, Nick got some coffee for him and Dad and handed me an orange juice. I asked if I owed him anything and he said, "never bring this up again." After like five minutes Dad came lumbering in with a really bad hangover. Basically what happened was Nick was lecturing Dad about his behavior and Dad was being dad in that regard. He called the Avengers Initiative "a super secret boy band." He then looked at me and was like,

Natalie showed up in this black leather jumpsuit, which seems like it takes forever to get into. Dad said she was fired but she said it wasn't up to him.

Nick asked about the Palladium and Dad was very snappy, like a crab. Had I given the responses like he did, I would have been grounded for a month. I said this aloud and Nick chuckled under his breath. Natasha didn't laugh, but I think she's been trained not too.

Dad said he had tried everything but then Natalie gave him a shot of something, which would relive the symptoms. I think SHIELD developed it but Nick attributed to me. Dad like pulled his sunglasses all the way down to the edge of his nose and was like 'really?' And I just looked at him like 'yes.' Nick made a comment how if I was able to figure out how to delay the symptoms, maybe there would be some hope left for him for curing himself. Nick then had Natasha escort Dad to a van that was waiting for him. I asked Nick why he lied about the serum. He said sometimes people need a little push. The ends justify the means, apparently.

Now, Dad's in his lab, working. He's under basic house arrest. I managed to find the picture of him and me from my class's Christmas party last year and I put it down there in his lab to help 'motivate' him. Oh! I even saw Phil today. He came by when Natasha and Nick dropped off a briefcase that belonged to Grandpa. He handed me a pair of those knee-high unicorn socks I've been wanting!

I called Pepper and Happy; let them know I was okay. They asked about Dad and I told him he had had just a massive hangover but that SHEILD was now taking care of things. I made up a lie and said that a Captain America related thing was found by a partygoer and that it could lead to Captain America's body actually being found, and the worst part was they bought it? Happy was ready to escort me 'anywhere' and I told him I didn't need protection, that I just needed to be with Dad. Mom called and I didn't want to speak with her so I just handed the phone to Phil and just said, 'it's my Mom.' Helping Dad look for some tools distracted me and after like five minutes Phil handed the phone back to me, smiled, and went on his way.

Dad and I also finally talked. I told him I was a willing to help out, and that I had forgiven him for attempting to push me away like he did.

We're currently going through the stuff Nick left Dad. Apparently Grandpa, through working through Shield _(apparently Dad was surprised that I already knew this)_ had left Nick plans for like a new element? Like whaaatt?

Getting sleepy. Going to help dad with setting up a projector. Then who knows what the night will bring.

Bo: I'm watching outtakes of my Dad's introduction for the 1974 Expo. I've never seen this footage before.

 _Bo- 'you are my greatest creation.'- Howard Stark aka my old man._

 _I didn't have the greatest Dad, so this being a Dad thing is a work in progress for me. In hindsight, not telling you about my illness was my weird ass attempt trying to shield you from being hurt. I know this last year has been rough, for both of us. Thanks for having my back._

 _Love you Bo,_

 _Dad 3_

 ** _MAY 31st_**

Flying to New York right now as we speak. Here's what happen so far today:

· Dad went and visited Pepper. He accidently brought her strawberries; because he's seen her buy them so many times but it turns out she's allergic. She's only bought them for me, because she knows how much I love them.

· Justin Hammer of all people is going to present at the Stark Expo tonight.

· Dad's working in his lab, trying to figure out Grandpa's notes.

Pepper is more stressed then usual. She's made like eighty calls within the last two hours. Phil called; he says he's being reassigned to New Mexico. Something about Jane Foster. I hope she's okay, she hasn't responded to any of my texts.

Apparently one of the reasons why I'm going to this expo instead of Dad is because Pepper signed me up for this STEM type program. It's supposed to get girls my age interested in math and sciences. I told her I would do it on the condition of if I got to interview her and Dad. 'Together?'

'Maybe.'

I said it doesn't have to be together but I wanted to at least interview Dad. I told her because I know I have been protected from the press for a long time, like every time Dad got interviewed for a magazine or something they couldn't describe my face or that time Oprah came to the house, Happy had to physically keep me out of the house for like six hours. It's only been in the last year that I've been in the spotlight. Like that interview I gave last August? Pepper said Dad would have normally thrown a fit had I been allowed on TV without his permission. But because of him being kidnapped and being held captive, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. We're about to land. Talk soon :)


End file.
